West
* Characters: ** Roger Westin, a councilman in the New California Republic in Fallout 2. ** Davis West, a deceased resident of Arefu and the head of the West family in Fallout 3. ** Ian West, a resident of Arefu and member of The Family in Fallout 3. ** Lucy West, a resident of Megaton in Fallout 3. ** Matilda West, a deceased resident of Arefu and wife to Davis West in Fallout 3. ** Truman West, an original resident of Vault 87, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Weston Lesko, a scientist living in Grayditch in Fallout 3. ** West (Fallout 4), a police officer posted at the Malden police station before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Jack West, the pre-War manager of the Hotel Rexford, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** R. West, a man who lived in the settlement that was established within the ruins of University Point, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Joyce West, director of the United States Navy's Project Somnus, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Rachel West, a Seeker in the Order of Mysteries, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Westley Addington, the co-owner of Black Bear Lodge, mentioned in Fallout 76. * Factions: ** Westside Cooperative, a faction operating in Westside in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Westside Militia, a faction operating in Westside in Fallout: New Vegas. * Locations: ** West Tek research facility, also known as "The Glow," a research installation in Fallout. ** Westin Ranch, a location on the west side of the New California Republic Downtown and the private residence of Roger Westin in Fallout 2. ** Lucy West's house, a location in Megaton and the home of Lucy West in Fallout 3. ** The West residence, the home of Ian and Lucy West's parents in Fallout 3. ** West pump station, a location on the west of New Vegas in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Westside, an independent settlement within the northwest Las Vegas Conurbation in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Westside Cleaners Storage Laundry, a location inside Westside, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Westside Co-op, a grocery store located inside Westside in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Westside south entrance *** Westside west entrance ** West Everett Estates, a suburb located north of Boston in Fallout 4. ** West Roxbury, a district of Boston in Fallout 4. ** West Roxbury station, a Boston Metro station in Fallout 4. ** Western Bell vessel, a beached vessel and unmarked location in Fallout 4. ** Westing Estate, a flooded pre-War estate in Fallout 4. ** Weston water treatment plant, a pre-War sanitation facility in Fallout 4. ** West Tek research center, a research center in the Savage Divide in Fallout 76. ** The West Hillside, a location in the Grand Canyon owned by the Blackfoot Tribe in Van Buren. * Pre-War companies: ** West Tek, a major United States defense contractor and research corporation. ** West Productions, a real-life company who did the Cinematics Sound effects for Fallout. * Quests: ** Go West, an overseer quest in Fallout Shelter. Category:Disambiguation